O Mundo Anda Tão Complicado
by G.Granja
Summary: O que aconteceria se Draco e Gina fossem morar juntos?


Disclamer: não tenho posse sobre nada disso. Tinha, agora não tenho, porque acabei abrindo o bico demais e aquela Rowling Assassina roubou as minha idéias. Só me restou escrever fanfics. Brincadeirinha, só faço isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos. 

O sol alto invadia a sala do apartamento. Pouco a pouco, as paredes nuas e o chão um pouco empoeirado adquiriam um tom laranja, trazendo claridade para o cômodo. Draco abriu os olhos relutantes. Encarou o teto branco, com algumas manchas de umidade. Tinha muito que fazer ainda! Com esse pensamento, se espreguiçou como um gato e sentou no colchão rodeado de caixas de papelão. 

Ao seu lado, alguém se mexeu. Draco olhou com carinho para a ruiva que ainda dormia em sono tranqüilo. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, observando a respiração suave e os longos cílios tremerem. Tirou alguns fios vermelhos que tinham caído no rosto sardento, lamentando ter que tira-la daquela pose quase angelical. 

_**Gosto de ver você dormir **_

Que nem criança com a boca aberta 

O telefone chega sexta-feira 

Aperta o passo, por causa da garoa 

- Acorda, dorminhoca - Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina - Já é tarde, temos que pôr ordem nisso tudo. 

- Ah, não, Draco. Ainda é cedo! - Gina fez uma careta. 

- Vamos lá, você tem a próxima noite inteira pra dormir - ele deu um beijo estalado na testa dela e fez menção de se levantar. 

- Não, não. Fica aqui comigo. Só mais um pouquinho... - ela o puxou para o colchão com ar suplicante e Draco não achou nem um pouco difícil voltar. 

Ficaram deitados, Gina aconchegada a ele, quase dormindo de novo. 

- Você não vive sem mim, hein, Weasley? - ele deu um sorriso falsamente desdenhoso. 

- Deixa de ser convencido, Malfoy! - Gina deu-lhe um tapinha no peito. 

- Quem é que tava até agora implorando pra eu ficar aqui, hein? - ele levantou a cabeça, fingindo indignação - Pois saiba, Virgínia Weasley, que eu ficaria exatamente aqui por toda a eternidade, se não tivesse que montar aquele maldito guarda-roupa. 

_**Me empresta um par de meias **_

A gente chega na sessão das dez 

Hoje eu acordo ao meio-dia 

Amanhã é sua vez 

*** 

- Não, não! Pro outro lado! - Draco gritava feito um maluco na rua, enquanto os carregadores terminavam de tirar as coisas do caminhão - O que vocês estão fazendo, seus palermas?! Isso é a minha vida!!! - ele tirou o monitor do computador das mãos de um dos homens. 

- O que está havendo? - Gina saiu correndo do elevador do prédio. 

- O que está havendo?! Esse idiota quase destrambelhou o meu computador! - Draco apontou para o homem, segurando firmemente o monitor com o outro braço. 

- Isso não é verdade, Sr. Malfoy - o homem parecia prestes a explodir com toda a implicância de Draco. 

- Tá bem, Draco, agora você pode levar isso lá pra cima pra mim? - Gina tentou tira-lo dali antes que a tensão piorasse. Ela girou os olhos enquanto o rapaz entrava resmungando: "Ser quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo!". Ela riu com o comentário mal humorado, mas tentou esconder a graça quando viu o olhar de poucos amigos do carregador. 

A cozinha estava uma baderna. Por trás das caixas espalhadas em cima do balcão, ela pôde ver os cabelos loiros de Draco. 

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o cara bonzinho de hoje de manhã? - ela o abraçou por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto ele pegava algo na geladeira. 

- Alguém que não gosta desse monte de malucos zanzando pela minha casa - Draco respondeu ainda com um vestígio de mau humor. 

- Tudo bem. Acho que hoje mesmo eles terminam... aí a gente pode arrumar tudo isso em paz. 

- Paz! - Draco deu um sorriso de deboche. 

- Você não tem jeito, Malfoy. Não sei porque ainda não desisti de você - ela falou em tom de brincadeira. 

- Porque você me ama, Weasley - conforme falava, Draco a puxava para mais perto - Você é louca por mim. E não conseguiria viver sem o espírito grandioso do seu namorado. 

Gina juntou sua testa à dele. 

- Hum... isso é perigoso... posso acabar prendendo você no pé da mesa caso ameace me deixar - ela disse, se aproximando mais e o beijando. 

_**Vem cá meu bem, que é bom lhe ver **_

O mundo anda tão complicado 

Que hoje eu quero fazer tudo por voc 

*** 

Já era noite e a única fonte de luz que existia na casa vinha do corredor ao lado do quarto. 

- Draco, você tem certeza de que sabe fazer isso? - ela perguntou, vendo-o subir na escada embaixo da lâmpada. 

- É claro que sim! Pega o globo aqui - ele entregou o objeto pra ela - O que você acha que eu sou? Algum tipo de tapado? 

- Bom, eu sei que eletricista você não é - ela deu um sorriso triunfante. 

- Tá bem, tá bem. Mas isso eu dou conta de fazer, Weasley Sabe-Tudo - Draco disse, terminando de girar a lâmpada - Pronto, pode ligar. 

- Tem certeza? 

- Que droga, Gina, liga logo - ele desceu da escada impaciente e colocou o dedo sobre o interruptor. 

Ffffffsssssssttttttt!!!!!! 

O som do curto circuito foi seguido pelo grito abafado de Gina. Depois do lampejo em que a lâmpada do corredor foi quebrada, a escuridão se estabeleceu no quarto, assim como o silêncio dos dois. 

_**Temos que consertar o despertador **_

E separar todas as ferramentas 

A mudança grande chegou 

com o fogão e a geladeira e a televisão 

- Merda de fuzil!!! - Draco exclamou indo até a caixa de energia. 

- Eu achei que você tivesse trocado os antigos, Draco! 

- Como eu ia saber que eles precisavam ser trocados? 

- Eu te disse!!! Será que você não ouve uma palavra do que eu digo? 

Silêncio. 

- Draco? - Gina tateou às cegas no ar - Ha, não acredito que aquele maluco me deixou aqui nessa escuridão! - ela encostou-se à parede, procurando a porta. 

Mas algo a deteve. Ela sentiu os braços de Draco ao lado dos seus, prendendo-a contra a parede. 

- Fugindo de mim, ovelhinha grifinoria? - ele encostou os lábios no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Sem perceber Gina foi levada até o colchão, amando cada novo beijo de Draco. 

_**Não precisamos dormir no chão Até que é bom, mas a cama chegou na terça E na quinta chegou o som**_

*** 

Gina gostava do jeito avoado de Draco e da cara de aristocrata que ela adorava desmanchar. E para um Malfoy, até que ele estava se saindo bem com menos dinheiro do que o normal. O que a tinha surpreendido desde o começo era o quanto Draco poderia ser doce e gentil, quando estava de bom humor, é claro. 

Ela pensava sobre tudo isso dentro do elevador, os braços abarrotados de sacolas e um presente para Draco, já que fazia um mês que estavam morando juntos. A campainha que indicava o décimo andar tocou e Gina se apressou em sair da cabine, rezando pra que ele ainda não tivesse chegado. 

No entanto, Draco já estava lá e, o que ela estranhou muito, sentado do lado de fora da porta. 

- O que houve? - ela se aproximou dele, tentado conter o riso. 

- Esqueci a porcaria da chave no escritório - ele se levantou, um tanto mais sério do que seria normal, e entrou no apartamento. 

_**Sempre faço mil coisas ao mesmo tempo **_

E até que é fácil acostumar-se com meu jeito 

Agora que temos nossa casa 

É a chave que sempre esqueço 

- Draco, você está bem? 

Ele não respondeu, se dirigindo para o quarto. Gina o seguiu, repetindo a pergunta. 

- Não tão bem quanto você. Se divertiu em casa com o maldito Potter? - ele olhava a janela com as mãos nos bolsos. 

- Legal que eu não tô te entendendo, né? 

- Pois eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo - ele se virou para ela com a voz arrastada, cheia de sarcasmo - Eu devia ter adivinhado que aquela sua paixonite ridícula pelo Potter nunca tinha acabado! 

- Você nos viu na casa dos meus pais? Você estava me vigiando?! - ela quase gritou. 

- É claro que não!! Estava indo te buscar. Se você esqueceu, faz um mês que a gente se mudou pra essa merda desse apartamento! - ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o chão enquanto seu rosto se tornava vermelho. 

- Eu fui visitar os meus pais... 

- Beijando o Potter? É pra isso que você tem ido até lá todos esses dias? É PRA ISSO, GINA???!!!!! - ele a segurou pelo braço e a sacudiu. 

- Me solta, Draco, você está me machucando!!! - ela se desvencilhou dele - Eu não estava beijando o Harry! Ele me beijou... 

- Como se fizesse muita diferença, não é!? 

- Sabe o que eu disse depois que dei um tapa nele? - Gina ignorou o comentário dele - Eu disse que você era tudo o que eu queria! Que eu não precisava de mais ninguém! Eu disse que eu te amava, Draco! - ela saiu do quarto e Draco ouviu a porta da sala batendo. 

- Eu também te amo... 

Ele ficou parado no meio do quarto por um tempo. Quando as palavras que tinham acabado de sair de sua boca realmente fizeram sentido, Draco saiu correndo do apartamento. 

A rua estava apinhada de gente e carros. Draco tentava forçar a visão para cabelos vermelhos, esbarrando nas pessoas à sua frente. Foi quando a avistou, encostada no ponto de ônibus. Ela levantou a cabeça ao sentir uma rajada de vento mais forte e puxou o sobretudo para perto do corpo. 

Draco parou no meio da calçada, contemplando-a. Foi como se ele soubesse que a amava desde sempre e que a amaria até o fim dos tempos. 

- Eu também te amo - ele disse, meio sem fôlego pela corrida e pelo frio. 

Gina lhe lançou um olhar intrigado, com um fundo de aborrecimento. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a puxou para o café mais próximo. 

- Me deixa terminar, tá? - ele a fez sentar em uma mesa mais ao fundo do salão e fez o mesmo ao seu lado. Depois olhou para o chão e respirou fundo. 

- Eu deixei tudo pra trás. A minha casa, minha herança, o meu futuro. Eu esqueci de tudo isso quando te vi naquele gramado, e esqueci que eu era um Malfoy quando você me beijou. Eu sei que você também deixou muita coisa mas - ele hesitou - ... eu não quero perder mais nada, Gina. Eu não quero te perder - ele terminou, esperando a reação dela. 

Gina tinha os olhos baixos e quando levantou o rosto, Draco não sabia dizer o que estava escrito neles. Ela olhou diretamente para ele, abrindo o sorriso mais lindo que Draco já vira na vida. 

- Eu te amo - ela se jogou sobre ele, beijando-o e quase fazendo-o cair da cadeira - te amo, te amo, te amo!!!!! 

Eles voltaram para casa de mãos dadas, sem notar o frio e o resto do mundo ao seu redor. Nada mais importava, somente eles. E talvez alguém mais. 

_**Quero ouvir uma canção de amor **_

Que fale da minha situação 

De quem deixou a segurança do seu mundo 

Por amor 

Por amor 

_Notas: Oi, gente!!! Só vou fazer algumas notas, rapidinho. Bem, façam de conta que eles são trouxas, tá? É que não ficaria legal com essa música. É só. FELIZ PÁSCOA, galera!!!! Bjux!!!!! Gabi Delacour_


End file.
